goden zijn de beste xd
by Capt'n Lizzle
Summary: tgaat dus over camp-halfblood en its zo ong de tijd dat Thalias boom vergiftigd is en alle monsters aanvallen...Ik weet niet exact wat er allemaal gaat gebeuren, dat verzin ik op het moment zelf ;p
1. Chapter 1

Ik zag niets. Enkel duisternis. Mijn hand jeukte. Ik hoorde mensen praten. Ik wou antwoorden, maar ik kon het niet. Ik lag neer, op iets zacht. Ik had het warm, te warm. Ik vond mijn ogen en ze gingen traag open. Het licht verblindde me en het beeld was wazig. Ik zag enkel wat vage omtrekken. Langzaam pasten mijn ogen zich aan de hoeveelheid licht aan. "Wie is ze?" vroeg iemand. "Ik weet het niet," zei een andere stem. "Ze wordt wakker!" riep een schelle stem. Ik zag een meisje met lang blond haar en grijze ogen. Twee jongens, de ene met kort donker haar en blauwe ogen, de ander donker met kort zwart haar, bruine ogen en geitenpoten. Een man met lang, donker haar en het lijf van een paard. Wat was dit voor vreemde plaats? "Wat is je naam?" vroeg de man. "Nysa. Waar ben ik?" vroeg ik. "Je bent in kamp Half-Bloed. Ik ben Chiron, een centaur. Dit is Annabeth," hij wees naar het meisje, dat naar me keek alsof ik een verspilling van haar tijd was, "en dit zijn Grover, een sater, en Percy." Hij wees naar de twee jongens. "Waarom ben ik hier?" vroeg ik. "Dat zouden wij ook wel willen weten," antwoordde Chiron. "Is het je moeder of je vader?" Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. "Wat zou er moeten zijn met mijn moeder of vader?" vroeg ik, begreep er niks van. Annabeth liep geïrriteerd weg. "Je bent een halfgod," zei Chiron, "Je moeder of je vader is een god, anders kan je hier niet binnen." "Goden bestaan niet," antwoordde ik zonder er bij na te denken. "En hoe verklaar je mij dan?" zei Grover. Ik dacht na. "Mutatie," zei ik, weer niet nadenkend, "Sorry," verontschuldigde ik me meteen. Juist op dat moment knorde mijn maag. "Grover, breng haar naar de eetzaal," zei Chiron en hij galoppeerde naar buiten. Ik ging rechtstaan. Ik had een soort wapenuitrusting aan. Ik keek naar mijn hand. Er stond een soort kruis, het leek wel in mijn hand gegraveerd. "Kom," zei Grover en hij liep door het vertrek. Ik keek rond, ik lag in een kleine kamer. "Hoe ben ik hier terechtgekomen?" vroeg ik me luidop af. "Dat weten we niet, je lag bewusteloos aan de ingang," zei Percy, "kom je?" Hij volgde Grover en ik volgde hem.  
Toen ik buiten kwam, zag ik hen niet meer. Ze waren waarschijnlijk de hoek al omgegaan. Toen ik de hoek omging zag ik een gigantisch terrein met grote gebouwen. Griekse gebouwen. Een groot bos, een meer, mensen die aan het boogschieten of aan het volleyballen waren. Er waren meer stars, die volleybalden met de mensen, nee, halfgoden of zo. Ik zag Percy en Grover nog steeds niet. Ik zag wel Annabeth, die aan het zwaardvechten was. Ik begon deze plek steeds raarder te vinden.  
Ik ging zitten en probeerde mij te herinneren hoe ik hier kwam_. Ik werd achtervolgd, vanaf die boom was ik veilig, hadden ze gezegd. Ik zag geen grote boom. Enkel een heuvel. "De boom staat op de heuvel, domme koe!" schold iemand me uit. Adrian, mijn broer, natuurlijk. "Ga dan!" gilde iemand. Het kwam dichterbij. Ik rende de heuvel op, voor zover dat ging. De grond was modderig en ik viel, plat op mijn gezicht natuurlijk. Typisch ik, een belangrijk moment verpesten. Ik krabbelde overeind en rende verder. Nou ja, het was eerder kruipen op handen en voeten om niet te vallen. Maar het ging vooruit, wel trager dan het ding. Ik hoorde een krakend geluid en een gil. De grond trilde. Man, dat ding moest groot zijn. Ik was zo stom om achteruit te kijken. Schaduw gleed over mijn gezicht, zo groot was het. Ik viel weer. Ik was verdoemd, geweldig. Een lichtflits, ik sloot mijn ogen. De korte glimp die ik had opgevangen van het licht deed al zeer aan mijn ogen. Ik kon het licht door mijn gesloten oogleden zien. Het licht nam af en ik opende mijn ogen. Ik was alleen, helemaal monster had hem vermoord en was dan verdwenen. Dat kon niet. "Adrian?" vroeg ik met een klein stemmetje. Ik krabbelde overeind en struikelde de heuvel af. Ik zag zijn hoofd, een paar meter verder. Een jammerend geluidje kwam uit mijn mond. "Ga naar de boerderij," zei een stemmetje in mijn hoofd. "Nee," fluisterde ik. "Mijn broer!" "Ga," dwong het stemmetje mij. Moe, luisterde ik naar het stemmetje en klom de heuvel op. Er stond inderdaad een boom en daarachter een boerderij. "Klop op de deur," zei het stemmetje weer. Ik klopte op de deur en alles werd zwart. Ik hoorde enkel nog een zware bonk, alsof er iets op het hout viel.  
_"Adrian," fluisterde ik, terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen gleden.


	2. Chapter 2

Ik had het koud, een koude had niets te maken had met de temperatuur. Het was een kilte die tot in mijn beenderen doordrong. Mijn broer was dood en het was mijn schuld. Ik had mijn broer vermoord.  
Ik hoorde voetstappen, een zucht. "We zochten je," zei Percy en hij kwam naast me zitten. Ik knikte. Hij zag de tranen op mijn wangen glinsteren. "Alles oke?" vroeg hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik voelde de plotselinge drang om alles te vertellen. "Mijn broer," stamelde ik, hortend en snikkend, "het is allemaal mijn fout." "Dat betwijfel ik," zei Percy en hij glimlachte. "We werden achtervolgd door een monster," snikte ik, "en hij heeft het monster afgeleid zodat ik veilig zou zijn. Hij is vermoord door het monster. Toen kwam het monster achter mij aan en plotseling verdween het in een lichtflits." Het klonk heel onwaarschijnlijk. "Wat denk je dat er gebeurde?" vroeg hij, "Je weet wel, met die lichtflits en zo." Ik wist het niet. "Ofwel heb ik een of andere vreemde krachten of zo," zei ik. "ofwel zijn de Goden je goedgezind," vervolledigde hij mijn zin.  
"Percy! Waarom zei je niet dat je haar gevonden had!" zei Grover toen we de eetzaal binnenliepen. Annabeth keek me aan alsof ze me ging vermoorden, ik snapte echt niet wat ik fout had gedaan. Jongens draaiden zich om als ik voorbij liep. Meneer D. verkondigde dat er een nieuwe was, ik dus. "Ik ben niet verbaasd dat hij jouw naam wel kan onthouden," mompelde Percy. "Je moet bij the tafel van Hermes gaan zitten, net als alle nieuwelingen," zei hij luider. Een jongen met een litteken wenkte me. "Dat is Luke, hij is de leider van Hermes' cabine," verklaarde Percy. Ik liep naar de al overvolle tafel en ze schoven spontaan op om plaats te maken. We moesten eten offeren aan de god die je vader of moeder was, maar aangezien niemand daar iets over wist gooide ik mijn eten in het vuur en mompelde iets onverstaanbaar.

"Nysa!" Ik draaide me om en keek in twee grijze ogen. Annabeth. Waarom? "Kom," zei ze en ze liep naar het bos. Verward volgde ik haar. Toen ze stilstond kon ik me niet meer inhouden. "Wat is je probleem?" barstte ik uit in een lange tirade, "Je kent me niet eens en toch kijk je me altijd moordlustig aan! Ik heb je toch niks misdaan?" "Ik weet wel wat je bent," siste ze woedend. "Wat ik ben? Jij bent een vooroordelend secreet!" riep ik. "Ik ben niet dom, ik weet best dat je een Ondine bent!" zei ze. "Dat zou je anders wel zeggen! Je verzint gewoon scheldwoorden!" antwoordde ik. "Een ondine heeft geen ziel, die krijgen ze door met mensen te trouwen! Dus blijf van hem weg!" ze stapte dreigend op me af, alsof ik bang moest zijn van haar. Ik wist meteen wie 'hij' was. "Ben je soms jaloers dat Percy mij leuker vind?" Riep ik. Ze schreeuwde van woede en liep weg.

Ik lag op mijn rug in een slaapzak die ik van Luke had gekregen en keek naar het plafond. Ik voelde me schuldig over mijn ruzie met Annabeth. Ik had al mijn frustraties en zo op haar losgelaten. Ze had gehad met Percy en was daarna weggelopen. Ik wist niet waarom ik het zo erg vond. Ik vond haar niet eens leuk! Maar zelfs zij verdiende dit niet. Morgen zou ik mijn excuses gaan aanbieden, nam ik mezelf voor. Ik zuchtte en probeerde te gaan slapen.


	3. Chapter 3

De volgende morgen werd ik vroeg wakker. Ik liep met de tas vol toiletspullen die Luke me had gegeven,naar de wasplaats. Die was leeg, zoals ik gehoopt had. Ik keek in de spiegel. Een meisje met lang, krullend bruin haar; een wipneus; turkooizen ogen en smal gezicht keek terug. Ik nam de borstel uit de toilettas en begon mijn onmogelijke haar te kammen, het was zo dik dat het 5 minuten duurde om een kwart van mijn haar te kammen. Toen ik na 20 mintuten eindelijk klaar was met mijn haar te kammen, poetste ik mijn tanden. Opeens herinnerde ik me dat mijn rugzak nog in het Grote Huis lag. Mijn rugzak. Shit.  
Ik rende naar het grote huis, in die wapenuitrusting. Ik klopte op de deur en realiseerde me dan dat niemand wakker ging zijn. Ik leunde tegen de deur en viel bijna achterover toen die een paar centimeter verschoof. Nieuwsgierig opende ik de deur en keek rond. Niemand. Ik stapte zo stil mogelijk verder, zwierf door de kamer, op zoek naar mijn rugzak. Eindelijk zag ik hem. Ik hing hem rond mijn schouder en stilletjes terug naar de deur. Ik schoof de deur voorzichtig dicht en draaide me keek. Er stond een centaur voor me.

"Chiron," zei ik opgelucht. Dan pas realiseerde ik me dat ik niet opgelucht moest zijn. "Ben je in het huis geweest?" vroeg hij. "Ja, maar enkel voor mijn rugzak," stamelde ik bij het zien van zijn strenge gezicht. "Je hebt niets anders aangeraakt?" "Nee," zei ik. "Kom," zei hij en hij galoppeerde weg. Ik volgde hem, wat moeilijk was, want centaurs kunnen heel snel lopen. "Wat zit er in je rugzak dat zoveel waard is?" vroeg hij. Alsof ik hem dat ging vertellen. "Gewoon, mijn spullen, ik denk dat er kleren inzitten en zo," antwoordde ik terwijl ik mijn gezicht zo onschuldig mogelijk probeerde te houden. Hij wist waarschijnlijk dat ik loog, maar ging er niet verder op.

Toen ik terug in Hermes cabine kwam, met verse kleren aan -er zaten blijkbaar wel kleren in mijn rugzak- , lag er iets op mijn slaapzak. Verschillende mensen waren al wakker en babbelden met hun buren. Ik liep naar mijn slaapzak, dropte mijn rugzak en nam de envelop. Er zat een brief in, duh. Ik herkende het handschrift niet. Het was een groot, krullerig handschrift. Het papier was dik, met bloemen en tekeningen versierd en zwaar geparfumeerd. Het stonk. Ik liep naar buiten en wapperde er mee om de stank eruit te krijgen. Toen ik niet meer kokhalsde door het parfum, probeerde ik de brief te lezen, ik had namelijk dyslexie.  
Maar toen liep Annabeth voorbij en ik stopte de brief in mijn achterzak om mijn excuses te gaan aanbieden.

"Annabeth!" riep ik en ik haalde haar in. "Sorry voor, je weet wel. Voor wat ik gezegd heb. Ik meende het niet. Ik heb me zo ongeveer op je afgereageerd. Sorry, echt, ik meen het." Zei ik. Ze keek me even onderzoekend aan. Blijkbaar zag ze dat ik het meende, want ze stopte. "Vrienden?" vroeg ik en ik stak mijn hand uit. "Vrienden," antwoordde ze en ze schudde mijn hand. "Je bent hopelijk toch niet meer overtuigd dat ik een ondinges ben?" vroeg ik. "Nee," lachte ze, "ik moet nu gaan boogschieten, jij ook?" "Ik heb nog geen schema of zo gekregen," zei ik. Ze glimlachte en liep weg. Blijkbaar waren we nu vriendjes. Nu even een rustig plekje zoeken om mijn brief te lezen.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry voor het lange wachten, maar ik had examens :S hier is het volgende hoofdstuk, ik zal snel weer een vervolg schrijven ;)

Do you know me?

No, you don't.

Do I know you?

Yes, I do.

Can you explain?

No, you can't.

Can I explain?

No, I can't.

Do you understand?

No, you don't.

Do I understand?

No, I don't.

Do you love me?

I don't know.

Do I love you?

Yes, I do.

I love you

A.

Dat stond er in de brief. Vreemd. Ik zat tegen een boomstam, misschien dat het een woudnimf was, ik weet niet. Ik wist enkel dat de ruwe schors een goede steun was voor mijn rug en dat de takjes op de grond mijn benen porden. Wie was 'A'? Misschien dat Annabeth het wist. Ik zou het liever aan Percy vragen, maar ik ging hem deze brief echt niet tonen. Straks denkt hij dat ik die voor hem heb geschreven of zo. Annabeth zou het wel weten. Van welke god zou zij de dochter zijn? Ik zal het haar straks wel vragen.

Bij het avondeten zat ik weer aan de, zoals altijd overvolle, tafel van Hermes' cabine. Ik zat tussen Luke en een andere jongen, waarvan ik de naam niet wist, gepropt. "Wat vind je van het kamp, tot nu toe?" vroeg Luke. Ik was vandaag in mijn eerste les zwaardvechten door Luke afgeslacht, was keer op keer, tot ik bijna verdronk, in het water gevallen bij het kanoën - dat ging ik dus nooit meer doen- en mijn knieën begaven het bijna bij het gedacht aan mijn eerste les boogschieten morgen. "Het viel nog mee denk ik," mompelde ik. Luke grijnsde. "Ik snap helemaal wat je bedoelt, de eerste dagen zijn altijd moeilijk. Je zult wel iets vinden waar je extreem goed in bent. En in de andere dingen zul je wel goed worden, met wat oefening," sprak hij me moed in. "Uhu," zei ik en ik knikte. De jongen volgde onze conversatie, terwijl hij ons zat aan te staren. Wat was er zo boeiend aan dit stomme gesprek? Wat een mongool, dacht ik, straks begint-ie nog te kwijlen. Net toen ik dat dacht, opende zijn mond een beetje. Een grote klodder kwijl viel uit zijn mond, recht op mijn broek. "Ieuw," zei ik en ik sprong recht, wat een hele prestatie was aan de overvolle tafel. Meneer Mongool was nog altijd naar mij aan het staren, de hele zaal deed het ondertussen. "Wat gebeurt er?" vroeg Chiron. "Hij kwijlt op me," zei ik, mijn gezicht vertrokken van afschuw. "Wie is deze jongen, ik herken hem niet," zei Chiron. "Nu je het zegt, ik ook niet," zeiden veel mensen. Een raspende stem deed iedereen zwijgen. De jongen stond recht. "Ik ben ook geen jongen," zei hij, "Herken je me niet?" De jongen stootte een kakelende lach uit en veranderde in een driekoppig monster met klauwen en schubben. "Iedereen naar buiten!" schreeuwde Chiron, terwijl wijnranken het monster tegenhielden. Luke nam mijn arm en leidde me naar buiten, samen met de rest. "Nysa," Annabeth kwam aangelopen. "Alles oke?" vroeg ik. Ze knikte. "Kom, ik wil je iets vragen," zei ik en ik liep een eindje weg van de rest. Ik liet haar de brief zien en wachtte even. "En?" vroeg ik, "Wie is 'A.'?" Ze antwoordde niet. "We moeten dit aan Chiron laten zien. Lag het gewoon op je slaapzak?" Ik knikte. Chiron was binnen met het monster aan het vechten. We zouden het later wel doen. "Annabeth! Nysa! Wat staan jullie daar zo apart te staan! Vecht mee!" riep Luke. Annabeth liep weg om haar zwaard te nemen. Vechten. Ik kon niet vechten. Ik zou eerder mezelf of iemand aan mijn kant verwonden dan de vijand. Iemand gaf me een helm en een zwaard. Ik bleef wat achteraan staan, hopend dat ik niet moest vechten. Mijn hart sloeg een slag over toen ik alle monsters in de zaal zag. Annabeth en een paar ander hakten er lustig op los. Ik stond er maar een beetje. Dat had ik beter niet kunnen doen, monsters zoeken altijd de zwakte schakels uit en beginnen daar tegen te vechten. Dit wist ik, maar op zo'n moment denk je daar gewoon niet aan. Ik slaakte dan ook een geschrokken kreetje toen ik iemand in mijn nek voelde blazen.


End file.
